A wireless transmitter is an electronic device that produces radio waves. As an example, a transmitter transmits information (e.g., a data) by generating a radio frequency alternating current corresponding to that information, and applying the alternating current to an antenna. When excited by this alternating current, the antenna radiates radio waves, thereby broadcasting the information into the surrounding environment. A wireless receiver is an electronic device that receives radio waves and converts the information carried by them to a usable form. As an example, a receiver receives radio waves generated by a remote transmitter, and converts the received radio waves into the original data.
A wireless transceiver is a device that includes both a transmitter and a receiver. A wireless transceiver can transmit and receive information over one or more channels. For example, a channel can be defined as a specific radio frequency or range of radio frequencies at which information can be transmitted and received.